


The Endorphin Cure

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caning, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds something to help the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endorphin Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 106

The Master's back is striped with welts by the time his fingers stop keeping time with the drums in his head. 

The Doctor keeps careful watch, and notices the exact moment that the tension drains from the Master's body. That's his cue to set down the cane and kneel by the side of the Master's bed. 

The Master opens his eyes long enough to give the Doctor a blissed-out smile, before slipping into sleep.

It's a temporary solution; the endorphins will wear off all too quickly. But at least for those few hours, the Master will be able to rest.


End file.
